


Naiveté

by CuteCat213



Series: From the Mouths of Idiots [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/pseuds/CuteCat213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane is curious about his distant cousin and his friends, but the conversation makes a sudden and unexpected turn when his question is taken the wrong way... or the right way, depending on how one looked at it. Implied KidStar, drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naiveté

"So who's your oldest friend?"

BlackStar's eyes glanced toward the ceiling as he thought, "Mmm... Mifune, I think."

Maka smacked him on the back of the head, "What are you talking about?! You only met Mifune last year! I've known you since we were kids!"

He rubbed at the spot she'd hit, "Ow... But that wasn't what I was asked..."

In anyone else, that would have been sarcastic, but BlackStar was, unfortunately, being completely sincere- and utterly dense. Maka facepalmed.

Akane smiled, used to dealing with his own dense partner, "I'll rephrase my question. Longest friend?"

"Kid." He answered instantly.

Maka sighed, "I've known you longer than Kid, too..."

He nodded, "Yeah... But that-"

She dropped her hand to glare at him, "What, exactly, did you think that question was about?"

BlackStar blinked at her, "Who has the longest-"

She slapped her hand over his mouth, "Nevermind!"

Soul was the one to pick up the subtext as Tsubaki fainted and Kid's face flamed, "Eh, BlackStar... When did you see Kid's..."

BlackStar opened his mouth only to have Kid clap his hand over it and start bodily dragging him down the hall, "THAT'S ENOUGH QUESTIONS!"

Maka watched them go and sighed, glancing sideways at Akane, "...I was his first friend."

Clay crossed his arms and nodded, "But apparently not the longest."

Maka and Akane both facepalmed at the same time.


End file.
